


Poisonous

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unwanted marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Dear Florence, sold like cattle to a man she doesn't know.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jotober 2018 on tumblr. I am a day late but oh well. I sort of like this. I don't think it portrays exactly what I was trying to tell, but it got somewhat close to my original idea. This is actually based off a dream I had.

Our story starts with a marriage.Not one of love, to be clear. It’s purely of convenience.

Our story begins with a young woman on her way to meet her new husband for the first time. Our young woman, dear Florence, was chosen for her charm. For her beauty. But most of all, for her family’s name.

Florence travels alone with only her belongings and the driver her new husband sent to fetch her. The carriage is well furnished and comfortable, if a little dull. But she barely notices as she stares out the window into the fog. Rain dots the glass, obscuring her vision.

It had started raining that morning, as if the sky, too, was weeping for her luck. An outward manifestation of her own misery.

Married off, sold like cattle. For money, with no regard to what she may wish, for it certainly wasn’t to be married off at nineteen to a man she had never heard of. She didn’t know if she could bare it.

The only thing she knows of her new husband is his name, that he is exceptionally wealthy, and that he lives in seclusion with only his immediate family and staff.

It is only because she is staring so hard at the scenery, fields and forests since they passed the last town, that she notices the changes. Notices the little details leading up to the gate they reach.

The carriage stops and Florence listens as the driver steps down to unlock and open the gates himself as there is nobody else there to do it. After a moment he comes back to move them forward and then repeats the process.

Florence eyes the sharp points along the top. There would be no climbing it, not like back home.

As they finally approach the house, mansion really, Florence feels dread pour anew into her stomach. She wants to tell the driver to turn back. To take her home, please, for the love of all that is holy.

The carriage stops. She shakes.

The driver climbs down once more. There are people gathered at the steps of the front door. He door, he last shield, opens.

She braces herself.

“ Ma’am?” The driver inquires.

She smiles warmly at him, while she is frozen solid inside. She steps from the carriage, straightening her skirts as she goes. She shan’t show her feelings to these monsters, it would give her away.

Standing before her, a group of handsome women and men of various ages. The oldest being a woman of no more than fifty at her guess. All with dark hair and pale skin. Their eyes were hollow. She swallowed hard.

A young man stepped forward.

“Florence Avery.” It wasn’t a question.” I am Reuben Belfoire.”

He was her new husband. His hollow eyes, so dark, dripped over her like poison. He didn’t look happy.But nor did he appear disappointed. He was simply blank, was the only thing she could think of. “Welcome to the family.”

Florence’s heart shriveled.


End file.
